It's Time to Hyde!
It's Time to Hyde! is the first episode of the fourth season of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Do you enjoy playing Hide and Seek with you're friends? Well you wouldn't want to play with the evil Mr. Hyde! The gang visits Velma's mum, dad and brother for the night as an evil Mr. Hyde is creeping around the house! So join the gang on an epic adventure with Velma's cool but smart brother Anthony! Plot The Mystery Machine is driving down a nice, sunny countryside. "Why are we staying at you're parents house tonight again Velma?" Asks Fred. "It is being haunted!" Says Velma. "Like, h-h-haunted!" Cries Shaggy. "Yes, by an evil ghost called Mr. Hyde" says Velma, "he creeps around the house at night, hiding, waiting to scare away his next predator". "Predator!" Exclaims Scooby. "Jeepers! I didn't know you're house was haunted Velma!" Says Daphne. "Neither did I, until last week!" Replies Velma. Soon the Mystery Machine reaches a giant house with a small lab connected to it. There waiting for the gang are Velma's parents and her 13 year old brother. The van stops and the gang get out to greet the family. "Freddie, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, Velma!" Cries Mrs. Dinkley hugging each member of the gang once at a time. Mrs. Dinkley kisses Scooby on the lips. Her lipstick gets all over his face. "Yuck!" Says Scooby. "Velma, say hello to you're brother Anthony!" Says Mr. Dinkley. "Hi!" Says Velma sarcastically. "Hey!" Says Anthony also sarcastically. They both look at each other crossing their arms. "Right guys!" Says Mrs. Dinkley, "Are you ready for a night of frights!". "Like, no!" Cries Shaggy. "It's okay Shaggy, the ghost is harmless, just not very friendly" says Mr. Dinkley. "Rikes!" Cries Scooby. "So Velma, have you heard from you're sister Madelyn lately!" Asks Mrs. Dinkley. "No! Why?" Asks Velma. "She has gotten past her exams and now is a fully qualifies Witch!" Says Mrs. Dinkley. "Rikes! Relma's rister ris a ritch!" Says Scooby. "Not that kind of witch Scooby, a good witch!" Says Fred. "Ree-hee-hee-hee-hee!" Laughs Scooby. Soon it is night time. Scooby, Shaggy and Fred share the spare room, whilst Daphne shares Velma's room. Scooby is brushing his teeth. Suddenly he sees Mr. Hyde. "Rikes!" Cries Scooby. He runs and Mr. Hyde chases him through the house. Then the gang and Anthony see Mr. Hyde beginning the chase scene. Daphne and Fred run through the house. Fred kicks Mr. Hyde and the two run. Velma and Anthony are being chased through the lab. They make a potion that makes Mr. Hyde disappear. Scooby and Shaggy are being chased through the basement. They dress up as scientists. "They went that way!" Says Shaggy pointing to a direction. Mr. Hyde runs in the direction ending the chase scene. Soon the gang and Anthony find each other in the house library. "The ghost must be either mum or dad!" Says Velma. "Duh!" Says Anthony. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was you!" Says Velma. The two fight but Daphne and Shaggy split it up. Velma starts to think. "The culprit must be..." Says Velma trying to figure it out. "It's dad obviously" says Anthony. Velma gets angry as she wanted to figure it out herself. The next day the gang and Anthony get a net. "This should trap Mr. Hyde!" Says Fred. Suddenly, Mr. Hyde appears. "Now!" Shouts Fred as Daphne and Velma throw a net over Mr. Hyde. "We know it's you dad!" Says Velma and Anthony. Mr. Hyde takes his mask off revealing himself to be Mr. Dinkley. "It was me, I'm sorry kids. I just didn't want you taking Velma away from my life!" Says Mr. Dinkley. "Don't worry Mr. Dinkley. Velma is you're daughter and we would never take that away from you!" Says Daphne. "I sure would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you little geniuses!" Says Mr. Dinkley. Soon Mr. Dinkley apologises to Velma. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *The Dinkley House **The Dinkley Lab Notes/trivia *This is Anthony's first appearance. **Madelyn Dinkley was mentioned in this episode. Quotes :"It's dad obviously" - Anthony Home media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 7 - Hyde and Seek *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 4 Category:DarthHill's Stuff